runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Island of the Apes
Island of the Apes is a quest installment in the gnomish storyline although it mostly follows the storyline of the monkeys of Ape Atoll. Official description 'Walkthrough' Recommended: (Ability to defeat multiple 120+ monsters) |items= * Hammer * Spade * Vial of water * Pestle and Morter * Tinderbox * 5 Coal (unnoted) * 5 Pure essence (unnoted) * Ring of Life * Monkey greegree (Must be Karamja monkey) * M'speak ammulet * 1,000,000 gp (Also another 200gp to find King Awowogei) Recommended: * Have the Lunar spellbook activated as you will need to use the Lunar Home teleport spell 6 times. * Some Ape Atoll teleport tabs (You will need tabs if in the Lunar spellbook) * Some Varrock teleport tabs * A few Super Energy potions. * 24+ Rocktail * 4+ Prayer potions |kills= 24 minutes of continous fighting between you and the following: * Ape Archers (level 160) * Ape Warriors (level 320) * Ape Generals (level 640) }} 'Chapter 1 - Locating Awowogei' Speak to King Awowogei on Ape Atoll and ask him about the dream he had. He will tell the player that he doesn't believe that it was actually a dream (He believes that it was real). There will be a quick cutscene in which one of King Awowogei's guards laughs at him resulting in King Awowogei teleporting away. There are 6 spots in which Awowogei may have fled to: * King Awowogei's banana tree in Karamja (Ask one of hes guards to teleport you there for 200gp) * Lumbridge dining room (You must first talk to the Cook, he'll require 100gp) * The Digsite (You must pickpocket Digsite Workmen until you find him) * Ardougne Zoo monkey cage, you must first become a Karamja monkey and get thrown into the cage buy a Zoo keeper. * Behind Varrock castle * Lunar Isle, in front of the bank. Awowogei will be upset and will need some cheering up. You must answer all the positive answers to each of his questions, if you answer any of the questions with the wrong response, he will ignore you for 2 minutes. They're also in random order: (Note: He is a cry baby!) * Mean guards = "I'm sure they didn't mean it" * Loneliness = "You have friends from all around Gielinor" * Money = "It could be worse" * Darkness = "I could get you a candle if you like?" * Taste of bananas = "I'll get the Cook of Lumbridge to make you something special!" * Enemies = "You have my protection" * Big blue monsters = "Night or Day, I'll will forever be here!" * Ocean = "Making a boat for you would be easy" * The Moon = "As pretty as the Lunar Isles" * Being an ape = "Even I'm a bit of a ape sometimes" Once Awowogei is all cheered up he will teleport himself back to Ape Atoll. Go back to Ape Atoll and talk with him. Talk to King Awowogei and ask him about his dream again. He will tell the player that he will prove that his dream was real and teleport away again. You can find Awowogei in a small hut south-west of Ape Atoll. NOTE: Do not go any further unless you have 1,000,000gp, M'speak ammulet and a Monkey greegree in your inventory (You will not get this back but it is highly recommended) King Awowogei will be examining some rubble on the ground outside of the hut. Talk to him and he will tell you that this is where "it" hit. Use your spade on the rubble to fall through the ground. You will now be in a small cave with a Shuttle, 1 Runite rock, a rock anvil, a Dead ape corpse and King Awowogei. Search the Dead ape corpse and you will get a Ape Astronaut suit. Search the Shuttle and you will get shuttle pieces. Talk to Awowogei. Awowogei will be in a strange state of amazement, you will have to go through a lot of dialogue until he finally gives you a few items that he found. You will get a Boiler bowl, a Dusty flask (full), a Flask nozzle and a Herb of life. Talk to Awowogei again and he will now be normal. He will ask you to try and find some information about these 'artifacts' from someone with experience. 'The enchanted greegree' Awowogei will also now enchant your Monkey greegree for the cost of 1,000,000gp and an M'speak amulet. He explains that this certain enchantment requires 10,000 runes, and that he is doing you a really good deal. Awowogei will also offer to teleport you for free, although this is highly not recommended! As it will require a 'Royal Staircase' when the player returns. The Royal Staircase requires 50,000 gold bars (this is roughly about 6,500,000gp depending on the g.e cost). You can not continue the quest without doing this and is why the 1,000,000gp is so highly recommended. The enchanted greegree has the ability to teleport the player an unlimited amount of times to these locations: * Ape Atoll shuttle (After the quest becomes, Ape Atoll Mine) * Karamja Banana trees * Mage Arena bank Note: If the 1,000,000gp payment wasn't made then the teleports will not work until the Royal Staircase has been made (Awowogei will be at the rubble waiting for payment). 'Chapter 2 - Cornelius the Ape' Teleport to Varrock and go to the Apothecary. Ask him about the Herb of Life. He will tell you that it is an extremely rare and revolutionary artifact. He says that if mixed with the right ingredients, it could bring one back from the dead. Use the Herb of Life with your vial of water to get an Potion of Life (u), then with your Pestle and Mortar crush your Ring of Life to get Life essence. Add the Life essence to the Potion of Life (u) to get a Potion of Revival. Use your Greegree (e) to teleport back to Ape Atoll. Use the Potion of Revival on the Dead ape corpse and you will see a cut scene of the dead Ape being revived. Talk to the revived Ape Cornelius, Cornelius explain that he is from another realm in which Apes control the land. Cornelius explains that he was conducting a space experiment until he was suddenly sucked into a black hole. He says that he couldn't avoid crash landing on this island (Ape Atoll). After listening to the Ape, the player is left confused, unlike Awowogei who has taken the information very well. Awowogei invites Cornelius to a grand assembly of all the Apes of Gielinor. You know will see a long cutscene of the assembly where Cornelius address all of the Apes and tells them the history of all Apes. The Apes all end up worshiping the Cornelius, while chanting "Space Ape! Space Ape!". Cornelius then informs the Apes of how, from where he is from, the Apes have overthrown the Humans, and that they are now all slaves of the Apes. The player quickly interrupts Cornelius, who doesn't take it very well and directs all the Apes to attack you. Before any of the Apes can harm you Awowogei teleports you both away. 'Chapter 3 - Battle of the Apes' You awake inside the Shuttle cave where Awowogei informs you of the Army of Apes who are charging towards the cave. He tells you that he is too weak from using Magic because monkeys don't usually use magic. He tells you that you need to make some stronger armour to take on the Apes. Awowogei says that he will mine through the cave while you need to somehow make a furnace inside the cave, he will also give you a Rune pickaxe. How to make the furnace: * Mine soft dirt wall until you get the message: "Ah, that should be big enough" (There should now be a hole in the wall) * Use your Flask nozzle with the Dusty flask (full) to get a Extended flask (full) * Place the Boiler bowl in the Wall hole. * Add a piece of coal to the Wall hole and it will become a Furnace-like wall. * Use the Extended flask (full) on the Furnace-like wall, you will start to pour the hot liquid into the furnace. You will also take small amounts of damage (max of 30). Once the Furnace-like wall is full, talk to Awowogei. He will tell you that he luckily enough found 4 pieces of special ore called Lektus ore while mining, unfortunately he has a low Smithing level so you must smelt the Lektus ore (Requires level 93 Smithing). Awowogei will enchant the furnace-like wall with a superheat spell although he will faint afterwards. Smelt the Lektus ore into Lekitorus bars and then use them on the Rock anvil. You will make a full set of Lekitorus Armour, a full helm, platebody, platelegs and a Lekitorus greatsword. Lekitorus requires only 70+ Prayer to equip although it has amazing bonuses in all attributes. Attempt to wake up Awowogei and you will stop to hear the sound of Apes outside of the cave. Equip your Lekitorus armour and 2 level 120 Apes will climb into the cave. Lekitorus really powerful so you should be able to easily take on these two Apes. Once defeated one of them will drop an Ape Atoll teleport scroll. Use it and you will appear in the center of the Ape Atoll village, although it will be in complete ruins. Suddenly your minimap will be covered in yellow dots and your character will be completely surrounded by approximately 30 Apes, Ape archers (160), Ape Warriors (320) and Ape Generals (640). Even with the Lekitorus armour these enemies are VERY tough. It is recommended to bring about four Prayer potions and 24 Rocktails. You cannot win this battle, but you must stay alive for at least 24 minutes. Before the Apes attack you Gypsy Aris will appear and freeze time (just like in Recipe for Disaster). She will allow you to bank through her so that you be able to get properly ready for the battle. She will offer you the bank after the fight again so you will not need any quest items at the moment (You must wear the Lekitorus armour) 'The fight' It is recommended to use protect from melee and to fight the archers as they die the quickest. Each Ape respawns 10 seconds after you kill it, to begin there are 17 archers, 9 warriors and 4 generals. When the battle starts they will all attack you. You can die instantly if you do not have a protection prayer on. This is not a safe battle although the Lekitorus armour will be returned to the player free of charge (it is not kept on death). Once you are ready, talk to Gypsy Aris and inform her. After 24 minutes, all the Apes will stop attacking you. Cornelius will appear from the north, he will be nicely dressed, wearing a top hat and cane. Cornelius will say: "This is the Time of the Apes, we will rule and humans like you will bow to us." He will then summon a few Jungle monkeys from the Ardougne zoo cage before he asks for your surrender. You will then take of your helmet, fall to your knees ready to surrender, but, before you do Gypys Aris appears one last time. Followed by: * Osman from Al-Kharid * Pirate Pete from Morytania * Phileas, the Lumbridge Sage * Evil Dave from Edgeville * Sir Amik Varze from Falador * Duke Horacio of Lumbridge A cutscene ensues, where all the members surround you, armoured up, ready to fight and ready to protect you. The cutscene fades away, and returns with you laying on the ground surrounded by everyone. All the Apes are gone and Gypys Aris starts to talk to you. She tells you that what has happened here is a horrible effect of power. She insures the player that, unfortunately Cornelius and all the Apes of Gielinor have been wiped out. She then summons Awowogei's dead body in front of the player. The player then leaps up in a fit of rage and shouts: "You maniacs! Damn you. Damn you all to hell!" The cutscene fades out and back to the shuttle cave. The cutscene is of when the you had just returned after getting the Potion of Revival. Suddenly Gypsy Aris appears, and she asks that you use the potion on the Ape, but help him repair his shuttle and be on his way. For the fate of their species is in his hands. Awowogei, from this point on will follow you everywhere, asking half sentences along the way because of his confusion. Talk to Gypsy Aris and choose the bank option. Take out the Shuttle pieces, Apes Autronaut suit, a Tinderbox, a Hammer, 4 Coal, 5 Pure essence and your Greegree (e). Teleport to Lunar Isle and craft ONLY 1 Astral rune. Teleport back to the Shuttle cave. Use the Shuttle pieces on the Rock anvil to make Sturdy shuttle piece. Attach it to the shuttle to obtain a Space shuttle. Exit the cave (now available from where the Apes entered). Set up the Space shuttle in a close-by open area (near the water is fine). Fill the Space shuttle with 1 piece of Coal and 1 Astral rune (If you have more then 1 Astral rune in your inventory then it will take all of them). Teleport back to Lunar Isle and again craft only 1 Astral rune. Teleport back to the Space Shuttle filling it with only 1 Coal and 1 Astral rune each time. Repeat this for the next 2 Rune essence (keep the last one). When the Space Shuttle is full and ready to launch, go back into the cave and use your Potion of Revival on Cornelius, pick up his body, use the Ape Astronaut suit on him and carry him out to the Space Shuttle. Load Cornelius into the Shuttle, use your last Astral rune on the Shuttle and finally use your tinderbox on the Shuttle. The Shuttle should blast-off up into the sky. Awowogei will then ask you: "Why did you shoot that Ape into space?" You can reply with either: "I think Taylor is looking for him." or "He has somewhere else to go to." Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards * 3 Quest Points * * * * * * * * * * Access to the Ape Atoll bank (Trapdoor in Awowogei's throne room). * Access to the Ape Atoll Mine through the Greegree (e) teleport, consists of a furnace, Runite rock, a Coal rock and a bank deposit. * A Greegree (e) which has the ability to teleport the player an unlimited amount of times. ** To these locations: *** Ape Atoll shuttle (After the quest becomes, Ape Atoll Mine) *** Ape Atoll hidden bank *** Karamja Banana trees ** When worn the Greegree will: *** Have an 'Ape' option which will transform the player into a giant Ape anywhere in Gielinor. *** Speak in the language of the monkeys when worn. ** It will also now be equipped in the ring slot instead of the weapon slot. 'Trivia' * This quest is in relation to film series Planet of the Apes.